


Back to reality

by orphan_account



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Back to life back to the day we haveLet's end this foolish gameHear me out don't let me waste awayMake up your mind so I know where I stand."The game is over and its time to go home.Kai returns 'home' where he faces monsters worse than any dragon or giant killer chicken he had fought.Set in S02 E10 but diverges from the plot shortly after they arrive home.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

As the angel of death loomed above, Kai felt everything finally click into place. "Okay, it's finally official. We're dead."

"We're not dead!" the chorus of his friends rang out in fond exasperation as he fully opened his eyes to meet the chubby cherub that perched atop of Holy doughnuts.

"Wait, we really aren't! We made it back!" Mira exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. They were all grinning at each other, adrenaline still coursing through their veins. "We're home!" Reeve yelled into the sky. With that Kai's felt the air rush out of him. 

He felt like he'd just been hit by a flash-bang like in his 'shout of honour' game. Around him he could just about hear cheering over the crackle of static in his brain. ' _what home?'_ sure he had a house. A big one. But it was never a home.

Kai snapped himself back to reality just in time to hear Vanessa, voice laced with disbelief, say "weirdy actually pulled it off!"

Kai consciously kept a smile stuck to his face. ' _If this place is pulled mainly from our memories then which memories did they take? Did they sort through them to alter them or vet them? Did weirdy know? ... Who is going to be waiting for me in my house?'_

Kai walked, numbly swept along by the group. He tried his best to keep up with the excited chatter and the plans being made. He wished he could make this moment last just a bit longer but one by one each of his friends split off to return to their warm homes and loving parents. 

Adam was the last to go "you good dude?" Adam asked, head tilted and brow furrowed. "yeah dude, just tired... Crazy day" Kai said, speaking mostly with his hands. "tell me about it." Adam sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. "anyway see ya tomorrow!" and with a friendly slap on the back he was gone and Kai was alone.

After an all too short walk he stood hesitantly, key in door and braced himself. He crept almost silently through the kitchen, past the livingroom and towards the grand stairs. As he raised his foot to the first step he felt the air shift behind him. The hair on the back of his neck rose in anticipation and he braced himself once more.

"And what time do you call this?" came a whispered voice filled with a calm and burning rage, the breath tickled his ear. A large firm hand clapped down into his shoulder and time stood still for a moment as he heard a quiet "fuck" slip from his mouth... ' _fuck._ ' 


	2. Back from a fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep would not come easily tonight. Kai scrubbed his hands over his face, ridding himself of the salty tracks of tears long since dried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one while I work out what I'm trying to do!

_'What did I do to deserve this?_ ' the question bounced around his head as he lay staring up at the ceiling through the dark. It was an achingly familiar thought, but a thought he hadn't had in what felt like a lifetime. Even when fearing for his very life in the hollow sleep always found him without too much fuss. 

Sleep would not come easily tonight. Kai scrubbed his hands over his face, ridding himself of the salty tracks of tears long since dried. He thought of each of his friends, sleeping soundly in their beds. Waking up to the smell of pancakes, happy chatter and music on the radio drifting from the kitchen.

A typical breakfast for Kai, if he was lucky, usually involved either sitting at the small kitchen table chatting aimlessly as Davis smiled an nodded, at least pretending to understand the hyperactive ramblings of a teenage boy. If he was unlucky, and his parents weren't off half way round the world on the yacht or some long business trip, he would be sat half way down the long, wooden table in total silence, feeling the tension between his parents growing by the minute even though they were sat at least 5 metres away from each other. His mom and dad taking turns to glare spitefully at each other.

"At least skeet gets to rest _"_ Kai huffed, instantly feeling guilty for even having that thought. He tossed himself onto his side to check the time and regretted it instantly. The dull ache spread from his stomach and into his ribs taking his breath away for a moment. ' _none of this is real, I'm not even real so why does the pain feel so real?_ ' Kai wondered as he unlocked his phone ' _4:45 am, I can still get a few hours'_ thought Kai as he clicked onto his favourite sleeping playlist. As the music washed over him his eyelids started to grow heavy.

That night he had that nightmare again. The one about that awful easter years ago. And the giant chicken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparently I can only write at night, I have no idea how this turned out because I'm knackered so if I've made any mistakes feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a ramble

Hi! Thanks everyone who has been reading and leaving lovely comments, it's given me something to smile about while stuck in quarentine. That being said being in quarentine isn't great for creativity and I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. I know I'm not far in but if anyone wants to continue my story let me know and it's all yours. If not maybe I'll try to get it into my head that I don't have to post every day and I'll just add to it slowly.

Currently losing my fecking mind,   
TOK xx

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know where this is headed, its late and I'm writing this stream of consciousness style straight on the site, I think I'm expelling some demons..also the first thing I've posted)


End file.
